I love to Hate you
by kikasspunk93
Summary: A car ride home with a sore Naruto and an unkowing Sasuke. Who knows what can happen in the remaining miles 'til they reach home.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I haven't written in a while and with the help of my friend Kylie I am ready to post (yay)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I own the songs by Erasure.**

**Please enjoy review if you want (cause feed back wourld be a BIG help)**

--- I love to Hate you---

Beads of sweat laced his whole body, as his clothes clung to his tanned form. Screaming as a thick substance covered his stomach and pain coursed through his insides. In pain and out of breath the boy fell to the floor panting, while the pale figure looming above him gave a satisfied smirk. Crouching to the ground he brought his gun to the tan boy's blonde head and began to shake his head, beads of sweat flying into the air.

"Come on get up dobe, I can see your exhausted; that and the fact that I won. Let's go."

As the pale boy threw his paint ball gun over his shoulder he smirked, offering a hand to the beaten blonde. Looking up at the offered hand the blonde looked flustered and annoyed. "You cheated Sasuke!!" said blonde accused as he dusted himself off.

"Are you sure you aren't just mad that I won the game Naruto." The pale one speculated as both headed to a near by jeep. The sore blonde muttered something about Sasuke using the shadow jutsu to comer him. Shrugging at the blonde's poor sportsman ship, Sasuke started the car and the two left the paintball arena. A few minutes of smug silence the blonde finally huffed and looked from a bored Sasuke to the interesting landscape flying by. Growing tired of the endless green, he reached for the radio.

"A_nd this week's biggest loser is-"_

"_Ha, dude you know who juts got his ass beat? N-"_

_"So you lost a bet, why not take it like a man and-"_

_"_Damn, even the radio is against me." The blonde muttered as he went to change the station yet again.

_"Didn't come with a satisfaction guarantee _

_So I returned them to sender-" _Reaching for the "FWD" button the blonde's hand was smacked away. "Oi, what's that for-" he spat rubbing his hand "-that hurt ya know."

All he got in return was a cold glare form Sasuke. "Naruto, hands off dare to change this and you ride on the roof." Sitting back in his seat Naruto scoffed at Sasuke, whose attention had been returned to the road.

_"How I love to hate you_

_I love to hate you_

_I love to hate you-"_

_"_Oh you have no idea how right you are." Naruto thought to himself; as he returned to looking out the window.

"_And the lovers that you sent for me_

_Didn't come with a satisfaction guarantee_

_So I returned them to the sender_

_And a note attached shall read:_

_How I love to Hate you_

_I love to hate you_

_I love to hate you _

_Oh I love to hate you"_

"Tch, this is reading my mind isn't it, Pfft, more or less it's fucking taunting me. Humph, damn you Sasuke." Once the song had ended Naruto took his chances and reached for the 'FWD' button-

"_People everywhere_

_Sense of expectation hanging in the air_

_Giving out a spark_

_'Cross the room your eyes are glowing in the dark."_

_"_Damn, this guy again!?" And just as before Naruto's hand was smacked to the side, although this time there was a bit more force than the first time. "Grr; damn it Sasuke! Let me alone, I don't even like this song. And I doubt you do too, bet it's 'cause you know I don't like that 80's shit." Rubbing his now throbbing hand, Naruto was struck with an idea.

"_Voulez Vous? (aha)_

_Aint no big decision (aha)_

_You know what to do (aha)_

Le question c'est voulez vous?"

Resting his hand in his lap, Naruto slowly turned his head towards Sasuke. Slowly he lifted his ocean bright eyes to meet Sasuke's averted coal ones. "Sasuke, that hurt me ya' know. Did I do something wrong to make you that angry? Please tell me Teme." Turning at the unusual frailness and hurt in Naruto's voice Sasuke chanced a look. Immediately he regretted it, he regretted everything; Hitting poor Naruto, being cruel and shooting him in the stomach just to win a pointless game, and putting him through the overly gay music. The sight before him was one of Naruto, looking sadder than a kicked puppy about to be put to sleep. It seemed as if at any moment tears would burst from Naruto's oceanic eyes and drown Sasuke in guilt and remorse for his actions.

"N-naruto I-I didn't mean to-" but he was cut off when he felt an unknown pressure fall into his lap. "U-uh N-naruto?" Forgetting that he was still driving Sasuke was now focused on solemn blonde whose head was layn gingerly in his lap... directly above a slightly problematic area. Looking up at Sasuke with his border-lining-tears-eyes" I brought this upon myself didn't I? I'm sorry teme, how can I make it up to you?" Naruto whispered; Sasuke wasn't sure he heard it over the current droning of the radio.

'Oh dobe, trust me there are so many ways to make it up to m-SHIT!' Sasuke broke away from his thoughts as they were nearly hit by an oncoming semi-truck. Trying to catch his breath Sasuke needed to get off the road and now! As Naruto buried his head in Sasuke's groin an inaudible apology was said. Groaning at the feeling, Sasuke sped up, his heart racing, and the blood flow to his groin growing. "Shit dobe, of all the times for you to do this you choose NOW!!"

---To be continued---


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly I dont own these characters (when you see them jump eachother and furiously start making out then you shall know VALDES OWNS THEM!!!)

This chp shall go to kylie cause i have been putting this off for a while. So since its finally up I deserve some for of gratitude... but thats for another day.

So enjoy and review

* * *

As Sasuke grimaced at the growing problem down below, he flinched when a certain blonde's nose- or at least he hoped so- brushed against his trapped hard on.

"N-Naruto pl-please, sit u-up be-" The stammering raven was cut off at the groin busting sight held before him. Narutos' enlarged aqua eyes peeked over what seemed to be a growing hill coming from with in the baffled "Mr. Sexy ass Sasukes'" jeans. How that innocent look opened so many doors in Sasukes' head, all of which beheld something dripping in sweat, coated with naked flesh, and pleasure which could be heard by all. 'No bad-bad- BAD SASUKE!! Must. Stop. Thoughts!'

As something clamped onto Sasukes' zipper- which unlike his tortured erection, was standing at attention, all hope was lost. There was no road to be traveled up no longer; the 10 miles left until the boys were safely indoors- thrown out the window along side Sasukes' remaining self control. The car sped to a stop, as Sasukes' subconscious pulled them onto the shoulder lane and to a dead stop. Heart racing with the speed of a cheetah, Sasuke peeked through tightly shut eyes, only to see that his zipper was now being held captive between innocent little Narutos' slightly parted lips. Since the boys were off the road Naruto took it upon himself to give the troubled raven some relief. With the help of his teeth, Naruto pulled down Sasukes' zipper and was met with a nice surprise- probably meant for when they reached home.

Narutos' innocent features soon changed to a smirk as he licked his lips- it seemed Sasuke had decided that boxers weren't suitable for a day such as this. Narutos' plan to get the paintball cheater back was working with excellent results.

"So teme, this is your apology for earlier I take." Grabbing hold of the stiff Sasuke, Naruto took the haggard moan as a "yes". "Well teme-" Naruto began to gain a rhythm as he stroked Sasuke faster "was this to be my- or your, reward for later." Sasukes' hands were loosing their grip on the wheel as his thoughts were slowly flooding with all the many things that could be done in a jeep. Naruto began to stroke harder, as Sasukes' breathing hitched Naruto smirked- he now held a slick and hot Sasuke, things were falling into place perfectly.

Bringing his head down, the blonde flicked his tongue over a glistening head. Sasuke moaned as Naruto took in his head first, placing a few swift kisses at first then letting his tongue wrap around the swollen Sasuke. With his hand still at work, Naruto began to take in more of Sasukes' attentive member. In return, Sasuke dipped his head back as his sense were flooded with want; he grew louder as Nartuos' tongue danced over every inch of him. Eyes falling to half lid- mouth hanging open- hot breath tainted the air, Sasuke couldn't hold out much longer. His new found grip on the bouncing golden locks below seemed to make Narutos' mouth move faster. Breathing hasting, his limit reach, an image of a certain blue-eyed blonde, whose tanned face was spotted with a questionable substance, now clouded his thoughts. That's it- way past his limit and dripping with sweat, he heard a soft whimper.  
"N-Nar...u…to"

At first things were silent, that was soon ended with a pissed Sasuke growling, "Damn it Naruto! Why in the hell did you- you knew I wa- DAMN YOU!"  
"Now, now Sasuke-kun, just because you couldn't get off-"

"And it's all thanks to you ya son of a b-"

"Come on, you honestly think I would forget that round to the stomach now- did you?" Shooting Sasuke am innocent smile, Naruto sat back in his chair and turned on the radio.

_Cause I'm not here for your entertainment_

_You don't really wanna mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second –_

"Yes- I love this song!"

As a tan hand cranked the volume to near max, the blondes head bobbed- while belting out an off-key tune. A pair of cold ebony eyes practically melted the road, as the raven haired man picked up speed.

_It's just you and your_

_Hand tonight _

_Yeah oh _

'Tch, damn song is taunting me.'

* * *

Ok i might actually finifh this story! lol But if anyone has any better ideas than the Pink song please let me know Any little idease on what shall go down when the reach the house just spitball the ideas over to muah okies 3 


End file.
